hold me close (i won't bite)
by paregmenon
Summary: In which Erik and Shaw are werewolves and it's mating season. [xmfc; erik/shaw.] WARNING: UNDERAGE.


**contains: underage, dubcon, knotting, nazis. **

**originally posted at AO3 - 18/8/2011.**

* * *

The pain is overwhelming, the little balls of silver hurting him more than any of Shaw's soldiers ever could, but even through his broken sobs Erik can't hold back the moan. He clenches his fists and wills himself not to react in any other way, but judging by Shaw's interested look and the not-quite smirk on his captor's lips, he knows that he is failing.

There is a finger trailing up his leg, over the gash in his calf, pressing down on the marbles in the wound, and he just wants to push up, _wantsmoremoremore_.

"Well, then," he is close, too close (not close enough, a traitorous voice whispers in his head). "I do believe this calls for further experimentation." His face is hovering above Erik's, and he quirks an eyebrow. "Just to be sure, of course."

His fingers dance over the soft skin of Erik's thigh and the boy thrusts up, so slightly that anyone else wouldn't have noticed. His fingers still, and then he moves away, the heels of his shoes the only sound in the room other than the beating of Erik's heart, which is so loud he is sure the guards at the door can hear it. (He can't, though, he reeks of _humanhumanhuman_, none of the elegance of the wolf.)

The door slams shut, and Erik tries his best not to break down at the loss of someone who smells safe like the forest did, no matter what he might do.

.

That night Erik curls up in his room, and wished he didn't have to go through this. He'd been told, of course. Heard about it from older friends and relatives (embarrassing coming from aunts and even more embarrassing when it was from parents).

He tries not to think about Shaw, with his insufferable kind smile, and his soft cruel hands, but the door is thrown open and he's being dragged out of bed, away from the warmth the blanket offers him, and into the cold damp hallway.

The guard marches him down the hall, past the rooms that cause so many of his nightmares, until they are outside a room that he's never been to before. He knows whose it is, of course - he's seen Shaw disappear into it frequently, has seen the guards tense slightly outside it.

Shaw opens the door, the larger man looming over him, and he smiles as he pulls Erik into the room.

Unsure of what to do, Erik looks around the room, before Shaw comes to stand in front of him.

He makes a disapproving noise, terrifyingly familiar and Erik cringes back. What has he done this time? He did what he was told, he didn't scream (much) during the tests.

Shaw takes one of his arms and turns it over, unhappy with something. He frowns at Erik. "You're filthy," he says. "Didn't I say that I'd take care of you? Stay here."

He turns and walks to an adjoining room, and soon Erik can hear the sound of running water.

When Shaw returns, he acts almost gentle, his hands moving softly and quickly down Erik's arms, over his stomach, and Erik does his best to stay very still as Shaw deftly rids him of his loose shirt and shoves his trousers down. He pushes him back, towards the other room and Erik almost trips into the bathtub, feeling the freezing cold water splash against the back of his legs.

When he's sure that Erik isn't going to be stupid enough to try to escape, Shaw unbuttons his shirt and slips his undershirt off, and smiles down at him, smoothing back his hair and murmuring that he's _such a good boy_ and that he's _been so brave._

Even as he leans into the touch, needing contact with (someone, anyone) him, Erik can feel his stomach turn.

Taking a cloth, the older man carefully washes away the blood and dirt that had crusted onto parts of the boy's skin. When he reaches the cut in his leg, the silver is still in it, gleaming in the light. Ignoring Erik's cries, he picks them out and places a lingering kiss next to it. The boy jerks at the touch, but tries to relax.

He moves back towards the top of the bath, and takes Erik in his arms, rocking him and he wiped away his tears. "Everything is all right, Erik," he says softly. "Everything is all right. I've got you."

Shaw grabs a towel from the floor and passes it to Erik. "Come out when you're finished," he says, and leaves.

.

Erik stands in the middle of the room, trying to avoid looking anywhere but at Shaw, who is reclining in a chair with a glass in his hand. Shaw swirls the drink and clears his throat, meaningfully. Hesitantly, Erik begins to make his way across to the man, becoming more sure when Shaw relaxes and nods at him.

"Come here, Erik," he says, pulling the boy to him. "You've been so good, my boy. Surely that deserves a reward?"

Flushing, Erik allows Shaw to turn him around, straddling him so that he could rest his head in the crook of Shaw's neck. He can hear the way Shaw's heartbeat picks up, the way his breathing changes slightly. He breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent of _wolfsafehome_.

Shaw's chuckle reverberates in his chest and two hands explore Erik's ass, pulling him closer. He can't help himself, and grinds against Shaw desperately.

"Let me help you," Shaw whispers in his ear. "Let me take care of you, son."

Erik whimpers and presses closer to him, needing more. He paws feebly at Shaw's chest, his mind a constant mantra of _please, please, please._

Suddenly he's pushed back harshly, and he falls on to the floor. He stares up at the man, not understanding. Sighing, Shaw stands and picks him up, guiding him towards the bed as he kisses Erik. He reaches up between them to grasp Erik's arms, and pushes him onto the bed. He fishes something out of the bedside table before climbing on after him.

He presses Erik into the bed, covering his mouth with his own as he rubs as thigh against Erik's groin. Shaw groans as Erik eagerly rolls his hips and spreads his legs.

Using one hand, Shaw unscrews the lube and coats his fingers. He looks Erik in the eye. "You know," he starts, pouring it onto his hands. "You should really thank me for this."

"T-t-thank you?" Erik stutters out as he lifts himself up to rest on his elbows, and Shaw leans down again, smiling softly.

"Well," he says, running the back of a finger down Erik's cheek. "They wouldn't see you as I do." He goes to say something else, but stops and kisses Erik instead, licking his way into his mouth. He breaks it to finish what he was saying. "Humans, Erik. They'd think you're a freak. But I don't."

Erik lies back on the bed, trying not to cry as Shaw works one finger in past the ring of muscles, then another.

"Would you rather I stop?" Shaw asks, gently, kissing his neck.

Erik shakes his head, and Shaw bites him hard enough to make him gasp. "No, sir."

That was obviously the right thing to say, and Shaw hums against his mouth and pushes further into him, causing Erik to push further up, away from the invasive fingers. Shaw smiles, and moves with him.

Shaw licks his silent tears away, hushing him. "It's all right, son. You're okay." He is silent for a few moments, the sound of Erik's broken pleads and sobs the only noise in the room.

Satisfied that he is stretched enough, he slips his fingers out before rolling Erik over onto his front and tells him to get on his hands and knees, positioning himself behind the younger boy. He strokes Erik's hair, before sliding his hand down his side, around his hip and lower still, relishing the boy's breathy 'Oh, god, please,' and the way he thrusts into Shaw's hand, needy.

He coats his fingers and palm with more lube and rubs it on his cock. Slowly Shaw moves forward, inch by inch, as if he is trying to be careful not to break the younger boy into pieces. But even as Shaw soothes him, Erik whimpers and fights back tears as Shaw fucks him. The man stills for a minute, before moving at a painfully slow pace.

Erik groans and pushes back, fucking himself onto Shaw's cock. "Please," he begs.

There is a ripple, and Erik doesn't know what is happening before his body twists of its own accord, and it feels as though he is being ripped inside out, being made into something new and -

Shaw laughs, but it's a growl, low and harsh in Erik's ear as they both shift in unison. He doesn't know what is happening, but it's not him anymore.

He snarls, and Shaw moves faster, fucking him harder than he dared to before - he's not as breakable now, he's strong. Erik rocks against the bed each time Shaw thrusts into him, growing more and more desperate. He can feel Shaw's knot against his hole, feels Shaw thrust harder and faster until finally it was in him.

A howl is ripped from Erik's throat and his claws rip through the pillows as the pain overwhelms him. He can feel it grow inside him as Shaw stops moving. He seems to collapse on Erik, mouthing at his neck and nips at his jaw, before rolling off him.

.

Erik is still a wolf, curled up into Shaw's side. He sleeps as deeply as a pup, having not yet learned to always be half-awake, always be ready.

Shaw sighs as the boy snuffles in his sleep and shoves him, nearly sending him off the bed. He starts and jumps up, grabbing the sheet.

"It's mating season, Erik." Shaw says, scornfully. Erik stares up at him, not understanding. Pretending to look sympathetic, he sits down next to him and leans in close. "We're mated. You're mine." He grins suddenly. "My very own slave."

He kisses him, harshly. "Get dressed, _darling_. You have a long day ahead of you."


End file.
